Only You and I
by andrea1489
Summary: This is a story about a man named Stan-... Sorry wrong story. This story is a Draco/OC and the OC is a snarky girl pureblood, you can guess what house she's going to be in. I don't want to give too much away so PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!,
1. Chapter 1 - Who Are You?

Chapter 1 - Who Are You?

AN: Hi Peeps, I decided that I'm going to start a new story and just start over and now I am going to specialise in CHARACTER/OC for mostly Harry Potter, Ouran High school Host Club and Teen wolf. An odd bunch... so anyway if you have no idea what I mean by 'start over', you just need to know that I had a story that had about... one sentence... and lost interest. This is going to be a Male/ Female but I can do yaoi... correction, I will defiantly do yaoi.

Now enough of me, on with the show!

* * *

"Who are you?" asked... some boy. Wait... let me go back a bit.

I'm Carly Swift, I am a teenage witch. This year I am turning 11, the big pre-teen age I know. Today is also my first day at 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry', which is the most known and best wizarding school there is in England. I am also from a pureblood family, we like to be known as such. Don't get us confused with some family like the Malfoys, we believe a little different concerning muggles.

Now that the introduction is done, back to present time.

"Who are you?" asked... who I assumed was a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact. He has the Malfoy looks and he is my age, I would assume I'm correct. "Well, you should know me, after all, I am a pureblood like yourself." I said cleverly back to him. "At lest someone knows who I am, I am sorry to say I don't know you, pleasure to meet you I'm Draco Malfoy, as you know." He says while sticking out his hand. I need as many allies as I can get, especially from each house so why not. I shake his hand and say, "The name is Swift, as in Carly Swift. pleasure to meet you to." "I hope we get along." Draco said with a charming smile and I returned one of my own. A while after that he excused himself from me and went to talk this boy...*click* OMG THAT'S HARRY POTTER!

* * *

END CHAPTER

AN: Please review and I hope you guys like this story and I will try to update as much as I can, which won't be too hard because it's almost holidays for me! yay! BTW I live in Australia so that's why I have holidays soon.

See you guys later, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2 - What Just Happend?

Chapter 2 - ... What Just Happened?

- If you read the 1st AN last time you don't have to this time :) -

AN: Hi Peeps, I decided that I'm going to start a new story and just start over and now I am going to specialise in CHARACTER/OC for mostly Harry Potter, Ouran High school Host Club and Teen wolf. An odd bunch... so anyway if you have no idea what I mean by 'start over', you just need to know that I had a story that had about... one sentence... and lost interest. This is going to be a Male/ Female but I can do yaoi... correction, I will defiantly do yaoi.

Now enough of me, on with the show!

* * *

RECAP: "I hope we get along." Draco said with a charming smile and I returned one of my own. A while after that he excused himself from me and went to talk this boy...*click* OMG THAT'S HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Calm down, calm down Carly. You knew he was your age after all, just stay calm and keep your mask. You are a pureblood of the Swift line after all, you are the heir of coarse. "Please step forward, we are ready for you now." McGonagall stated. That woke me up with a start, but I hope it didn't show, I have a reputation to start. "Hey..." Draco said, something was bothering him I could tell. "What's bothering you?" I casually asked," what happened with that kid?". His face crunched up when I mentioned that... interesting. "That kid, believe it or now is Harry Potter! He turned down my friendship for that, that... weasel!" Draco whisper yelled as we were heading towards the great hall. The sorting of houses came and went, but before mine, a few caught my attention. "Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall announced. Draco walked up to the stool then the professor barely placed the sorting hat on his head when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" ...Was expecting that. Then the next name to catch my attention was, "Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called. Potter was on the stool for a while but not long enough to be un heard of, though it was slightly expected. He was Harry Potter after all, The Boy Who Lived. "...SLYTHERIN" The hat announced. What just happened?

* * *

END CHAPTER

AN: Please review, I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier! I was planning to but had difficulties with Christmas and New Years (my sis also hogs the best computer in the house) and Guess what? It's almost the end of school holidays. *CRIES* I am again sorry about the long wait but trust me, I will try to update more.

Do you think I need a beta reader?

See you guys later, PEACE OUT! #Dylan O'Brien


End file.
